


Punishment

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Stannis punishes Sansa (in the best way!)





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueCichlid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCichlid/gifts).



> Just wanted something light and fun and sexy! 
> 
> Canon Divergent - Stannis is King and Sansa his Queen, and because I want them there, they are at Winterfell for this ditty.

Stannis wasn’t sure who started it, all he knew was that he wanted it to stop. One minute he was standing beside Sansa at the heart tree with Arya, Bran, and Rickon, and the next thing he knew snowballs were being hurled back and forth. 

He expected it of Arya, Bran, and Rickon. He did not expect his lady wife to jump into the fray. Yet there she was, cheeks pink, blue eyes dancing with laughter with snow in her hair and on her cloak, giggling like mad and hurling snowballs at her siblings. 

Stannis thought this highly improper, but there were a lot of things the Starks did that he found highly improper. For example - the way Rickon ran about the grounds with his direwolf like a wild thing, or the way Arya trained in the training yard with the other men. Bran...well, Bran just watched him with knowing eyes as if he knew the lascivious thoughts about Sansa that ran through his mind. 

“Oh, stop looking so dour,” Arya said, jarring him from his thoughts. In the next instant, a snowball hit his face. He jumped, startled by the feel of it. 

Stannis snapped his head to the side to glare at Arya and found her looking not at him, but past him, with wide eyes. Stannis turned his head slowly toward a giggling Sansa, one gloved hand over her mouth. 

“I didn’t do it!” Arya exclaimed. 

Stannis wiped the snow from his face. “Yes, I’ve worked that out, Arya, thank you.” He then turned to face his wife. “Sansa, I’m going to give you a head start.”

She blinked. “Pardon?”

“I said, my dear, that I am going to give you a head start. Your legs are long, but mine are longer, it’s only fair.”

“A head start for what?” she asked. 

“To escape your punishment.”

Her eyes widened and he looked at her, his eyes darkening as his gaze ran over her from head to foot. He hoped she understood his message loud and clear. 

She bit her lip, a wisp of a smile curling the edge of her mouth. “Of course, husband.”

And then she ran, which almost made Stannis laugh right out loud.

Almost. 

He nodded to Bran and Arya and started on his way to the castle. Sansa told him he marched when he walked, as if he was perpetually getting ready to go into battle. It worked in his favor at the moment because no one bothered him. They just figured King Stannis was on his way to see to important matters and it was best not to trouble him just yet. 

Stannis marched up the steps, down the hall, up another set of stairs, and down another hall and finally, he made it to Sansa’s bedchamber. He pushed the door open and found her naked and on her knees on the thick carpet. Her head hung low and her hands folded before her. 

He’d been growing hard on his march inside Winterfell, and now, seeing her, he was at full mast. 

He stepped up to her and she immediately went for his breeches. She untied them, pulled them down along with his small clothes, and then covered his weeping cock with her mouth. 

Stannis grunted and weaved his hand through her red locks. His head tilted back and his eyes drifted shut as she sucked him. 

When her hands made contact with his balls, Stannis grunted and pushed her away. She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye and sat back on her heels. 

He watched her as he undressed, growing harder from the growing hunger in her eyes as she watched him. When Stannis had courted Sansa he had worried she might find him too old to ever want to lay with. He soon learned that was not the case. Sansa seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. 

His Queen was passionate and sweet and much more adventurous than he was. 

And he loved every bloody minute of it. 

She encouraged his depravity, like now, and was even excited by it. 

With a bit of a smirk, Stannis walked over to the bed and lay down. “Come, wife.”

Sansa scrambled to her feet and came over to the side of the bed. He looked over at her, at her alabaster skin and the curves of her body that he ached to touch, and gestured for her to get on the bed. “I want you to ride me, naughty girl,” he told her. 

She nodded, looking giddy about the idea, and got on the bed. She straddled him and with one hand on his chest, she used the other hand to guide him to her wet cunt. Biting her lip, she teased her slit with the head of his cock. 

Stannis moaned and Sansa did as well. Then slowly, she sank down on him. “Oh, Stannis,” she breathed. “You’re so big…”

“Fuck me,” he growled. 

“Happily,” she said and began to move over him. 

Stannis placed his hands on her hips, guiding her at first, and then they roamed - sliding up her sides and over her breasts. He tweaked her nipples until they were hard, and then glided his hands down and pushed her into him. 

She knew what he wanted, and they shared a deep kiss. Sansa moaned into it, and Stannis enjoyed the taste of his wife and the feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest. One hand crept down to her arse and grabbed a bit of her flesh and squeezed. 

And then he spanked her. 

She gasped and moaned. “Stannis!”

He spanked her again and she fucked him harder and faster. 

He rubbed the spot, now warm, and then slid it back up to her hip. Then his other hand went down to her other cheek and he spanked her twice. 

“Stannnniiissss!” she howled like the wolf she was, her cunt clenching around him

Stannis fucked up into her through her peak, watching as her eyes rolled back in her head. His wife was so beautiful when she came. 

Stannis roared as he let go inside her, holding her tightly about the waist. He was going to leave marks on her at this rate. He loosened his hold on her and she collapsed against his chest. 

“Stannis,” she murmured, nuzzling into his neck. 

Stannis, who didn’t often smile, did so now. All his smiles were for Sansa. “Did you enjoy your punishment, my sweet?”

She lifted her head and beamed at him. “I did. When can you punish me again?”

And then Stannis did something else that only Sansa could make him do: he laughed.


End file.
